


A Little Help

by runtheduels



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runtheduels/pseuds/runtheduels
Summary: When Eddie bonded with Venom, concern about lack of privacy had been the last thing on his mind. He was a little preoccupied with staying alive, and, you know, saving the world and all. But now that everything had cleared up, and he was out of his depressive episode over thinking Venom was dead, his mind had returned to more primal desires.





	A Little Help

When Eddie bonded with Venom, concern about lack of privacy had been the last thing on his mind. He was a little preoccupied with staying alive, and, you know, saving the world and all. But now that everything had cleared up, and he was out of his depressive episode over thinking Venom was dead, his mind had returned to more primal desires.

Even thinking for this long about masturbating made him curl nervously, knowing that Venom could hear all of it, or at least gather the essence of what he was thinking. He hadn’t really figured out how Venom read his thoughts yet. But after a few beats, Venom was strangely, thankfully quiet, so Eddie didn’t worry about it too much.

Back to the issue at hand, the biggest thing was, Eddie couldn’t ignore his needs forever. At some point or another, he was going to have to do this. Also, Venom had seen other unpleasant human things Eddie had to do, like take a dump or vomit in the toilet, so really, this couldn’t be too bad after all that. If he was lucky, Venom would just accept it as another weird thing that humans did.

Eddie, laying in bed in only his underwear, cautiously reached down and cupped the tent in his boxers, already semi-hard from the anticipation of finally doing this. He paused there for a few moments, listening for any reaction from Venom, but again, he was quiet, only sharing light thrums of curiosity through their bond. That was to be expected, Eddie supposed, and avoided acknowledging the thought of _liking_ that he was being watched. He pressed forward, wrapping his hand around his dick through his boxers, and exhaled in relief, grateful for the contact he’d deprived himself of for too long.

He began to rub up and down, slowly, as he reached for his phone to pull up some porn. His eyes scanned over the homepage and settled on one that looked halfway decent, of a young couple banging in an alley. Freeing his dick from his boxers, Eddie began to stroke with more fervor, allowing the video to supplement the exhibitionist fantasies running through his head. He’d always wanted to try having sex in public, but the closest he had gotten was dry humping. He’d love to yank down someone’s pants and slip his dick in, or have someone strip him down and pound him hard, right where people would pass by, right where he was at risk of being caught.

Imagination taking over, Eddie slipped his eyes shut, letting his phone fall to the side, stroking harder while listening to the moans from the video and dreaming of himself pounding someone, or getting pounded, as strangers walked past, almost seeing him but not quite.

Drunk on pleasure, Eddie barely noticed a weight shifting from his chest to his navel, until something curled up right under his hand. His eyes shot open, and he looked down to see blackness covering half his dick.

“Uh,” Eddie stated dumbly, blinking, trying to process the new sensation. “Bud? What’s up?”

 **Helping** , came Venom’s reply in his head.

“I-I don’t need help, bud,” he said hoarsely, trying not to focus on how the inky mass continued to tighten and twist around, keeping him hard. “This is one of those private things that we don’t do together.”

 **We do everything together.** There was a pause, where the tendrils began to move along his dick, soft and slippery and the perfect amount of wet, and Eddie sharply drew in a breath at the sensation. **You like this.** The smugness of Venom’s gravelly voice caused Eddie’s dick to twitch.

He tried to find words, but couldn’t, blinded by the intrusive thought of wanting _more_. He wished he could hide the intense desire from Venom, but it was overpowering, shuddering through his entire body. “This... this isn’t something you do with your buddy, V. This is, this is what people who want to have sex with each other do.”

 **And?** Venom questioned lowly, still not on the same page as Eddie on this being something that _definitely_ should not be happening between them. The black mass expanded into a sheath over his dick, still stroking and thrumming gently. The feeling was unlike anything else, _better_ than anything else, and Eddie had to fight the urge to thrust into it.

His resolve weakening, Eddie tried, “Okay, even if I like it, that doesn’t mean that you want this.” He wasn’t going to push his desires on Venom, no matter how much he was enjoying this. And hell, he didn’t _want_ to be enjoying this. He wasn’t even fully comprehending that this was happening.

 **Your desires are my desires** , the voice purred, reverberating through his bones. **If you want this, so do I. And if you change your mind, I will stop.** A tendril branched out between his legs and brushed along his taint, causing a shiver to run up his spine, and Eddie found it very, very difficult to argue with what was happening.

“O-Okay,” Eddie croaked, melting into the sheets, allowing Venom to work his shaft. Part of him wanted to close his eyes and enjoy being touched in all the right ways by tendrils smoother than any hand, mouth, or pussy could be, but he found himself staring in awe at the ink slicking up and down his dick, sliding along his taint toward his entrance, teasing the hole but not slipping in. They could do this anywhere. Venom could wrap those soft, wet tendrils around his dick anywhere, slip them into his asshole anywhere, stroke him or fuck him or both until he came in his pants without anyone knowing. People would walk right by, oblivious to the pleasure he was receiving right in front of them.

Just as he thought he was getting close, Eddie suddenly felt his body move of its own volition until he was out of his bed. Caught off guard, he tried to stop, but he continued to walk forward until he was right at the window. His arms came up and flung the curtains aside, then braced against the window as a tendrils wrapped around his wrists, keeping him there.

“V?” Eddie asked, confused but not fearful.

**Look outside.**

Eddie obliged and peered out, noting the black sky, dim street lights, and dispersion of people below. As he did, the tendrils slinked back around his dick, reminding him of how horny and needy he was. “What if,” he choked out, “what if someone sees us?”

 **They won’t. The lights are off. But you’d like that, wouldn't you, Eddie?** His dick throbbed at the very thought, and he bit back a needy groan. **You’d love for them to see you like this. So horny, so vulnerable. All because of me.**

The inky sheath began to stroke him again, getting him painfully hard in no time. Tendrils extended out to his rear and pushed in and out of the entrance, more like rimming than fucking. Eddie dropped his forehead against the window, panting heavily, feeling like he would have collapsed if not for his arms being forcibly braced against the window.

Hazily, Eddie’s gaze drifted to the street below. God, all those people down there, unaware of Eddie getting pleasured several floors above them. If just one of them could see into the apartment, they’d see the image of a bare, sweat-drenched Eddie pressed up against the window, rock hard and leaking precum for all to see. The thought was embarrassing and hot all at once and he wanted more, more, _more_.

**You’re so quiet, Eddie. Let me hear you. Let _them_ hear how good you feel.**

“A-Ah,” he moaned, both ashamed and unashamed that he felt so damn good right now. Being the only voice in the room, his neighbors probably thought he was either having a hell of a time masturbating, or getting the best blowjob of his life. In a way, Eddie supposed he was getting both of those and more.

**Yes, that's good. You want them to see you cum?**

“Ugh, yes, I want—I want them to see me cum,” Eddie groaned as the tendrils around his dick and in his ass sped up, his body tensing, so close to finishing.

**Cum for them, Eddie. Cum for me.**

Crying out, Eddie shot his cum in thick spurts onto the window, Venom stroking him through it as his body shook and trembled from the intensity.

As he started to come down, Venom eased his hold on Eddie and released the tendrils around his wrist, slowly allowing Eddie to melt to the ground. Eddie clasped at the windowsill to ground himself as he gazed forward, attempting to bring his vision back into focus, panting heavily. When he finally had his wits gathered, he checked his body for any sign of Venom, but he had withdrawn into his body. Eddie furrowed his brows.

Sensing this, Venom emerged from his chest as a floating head, looking up at Eddie with milky eyes. **“Yes?”**

Throat dry, Eddie began, “I-I’m...” Happy. Amazed. Shocked. Embarrassed. Oh, god, so embarrassed, as the sounds of him shamelessly moaning to thoughts of being fucked in public came flooding back. He couldn’t believe he was making sounds like that in front of Venom, _because_ of Venom and all those obscene thoughts he had definitely shared through their bond. God, what did Venom think of all this? Would he think Eddie was some kind of depraved human being now?

**“Stop it. If I thought poorly of you for your desires, I would not have done what I did.”**

Eddie’s shoulders relaxed a bit at that. He tried to sense what Venom was feeling through their bond, but all he could grasp at were vague beats of contentment. “Thank you."

 **“You are welcome,”** Venom cooed, smiling with those sharp teeth that Eddie was finally getting used to. There was a pause, then, **“It was good for both of us.”**

If that meant what Eddie thought it meant, then he was even more relieved. “I’m glad, V.”

**“We should do it again.”**

**Author's Note:**

> i'm ashamed to admit that this fic was the first thing that came to mind when i walked out of the theater


End file.
